uoxfandomcom-20200215-history
Brainstorming Page
An urban legend called the "Distant Figure." Actually a manifestation of the Immortal of the Unknown Kenat Homeworld is a dense, diverse forest with plateau plains. Architecture is based on mixing retrofuturism & ancient greek? Fusen home planet has horrid air. Scarred by tribal battles and can only be controlled by one tribe at a time. Architecture mainly concrete and metal rebar with many. Fusen diets can be rocks and minerals. Reminder to base the Universe's Creation off of Supertramp's Dreamer. Tripper - "Female" Orblorng wanderer who made a deal with the Immortal of Time to have the ability to slow time, although her drug dependency would increase each time she does so. Based on Day Tripper - The Beatles. King of the Orblorngs, who likes to be called King Color. Born from a Human New-Wave/Alt-Rock singer and [Big Daddy Orblorng]. Made during the time Earth was in stasis. Physical shape & color is that of a human, but the properties are exactly like an Orblorng. Orblorng homeworld is a very vibrant green with a vibrant, boy blue sky. Not too many structures, but the ones that do exist are made of crystalline material. Occasional brass on the structures. Human homeworld is Earth but was terraformed by Tommy Moon to make the water to soil ratio 50/50. Lots of underwater ruins, with lots of cultures being wiped off the Earth. All terraforming was done while the Earth was in stasis. Universal conflicts: Struggle for 5th galaxy > Immortal War/Shattered War. Fusen music- guttural and percussive but still has rhythm. probably sounds like most of th Diamond Dude became a mortal figure at the end of the Struggle for the 5th Galaxy. Can mind-fuck people with physical contact. death plane - a tiny room you go after you die. you stay there for however long you were alive. another person is there to keep you company. prayer stances - each immortal has its own prayer stance that a worshiper has to pray in. any artwork of the immortal not in the pose is considered heretical to the worshipers but isn't discouraged by the immortals themselves. A numbers station left over by a destroyed Kenat research facility under the Earth's crust. Submerged while terraforming was happening, maybe (ja se opoaa)? cool website a species has to go to some other realm every decade or so because of an old thing. It's celebrated as a holiday even though there's a risk of death with it. Communication during the holiday is possible with certain devices Sentient species based around rhetorical appeals: Humans - Pathos, Orblorngs - Ethos, Kenats - Logos, Fusens - Kairos Death of a person has said person experience The Dreamer posing for them against a background of abstract images representing the entirety of the universe, the person, and the person's place in that universe. Orchestral music plays that also represent the universe, the person, and their place in the universe. just this Kenats are conditioned to not express any emotions or let emotion cloud their judgment, leading to many unethical decisions for a greater good later on. King Color eats babies to stay healthy at centuries-old Spray-on medicine invented by Kenats that uses stem cells harvested from prisoners-of-war to quickly heal lacerations. Very controversial and not manufactured much after the overthrowing of the Kenat Empire. Prototype version used Orblorng flesh, but the Orblorng it was taken from was still able to control the flesh when sprayed on. Kenat POWs kept alive for organ harvesting Nonlethal restraining device consisting of strong "smart" wires that wrap around a victim in a way that incapacitates them. A mannequin with a highly intelligent ai with a funny painted face who longs for a better bod Kenat paints used to mean different things, ancient Kenat houses being named after flowers of their homeworld. The paint could be made of respective flowers? Armies are injected with such hard painkillers before a battle that they can go on living without most of their limbs. Fusens inject themselves with inhibition-releasing drugs before a battle, allowing them to do super feats for the price of tearing all ligaments and muscles in their body.